Germany
. World War II By the 1930's the National Socialist German Workers Party and their leader Adolf Hitler rose to power. The party was one driven by anti-simetic ideals and racial purity, and committed some of the most horrific atrocities in human history. When Germany invaded Poland in 1939 it sparked World War II. 1940 Battling with Allied Forces, the Nazi Germany was often set back in the conflict thanks to cover operations carried out by their enemies. Some of the earliest acts of sabotage and espionage against the Nazis were carried out by K-4 and the Sky-Devils. 1941 As the conflict in Germany escalated, the Sub-Mariner declared war on the surface world. During his attack on the various nations of the world, Germany was briefly flooded by the Atlantean army until the Sub-Mariner was eventually stopped by the Human Torch . Meanwhile, American news correspondent Keen Marlow was accused of being a spy and was incarcerated in the Strohn Concentration camp. There he met dying German scientist Professor Eric Schmitt. Schmitt had developed a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum and gave one of his last samples to Marlow, enhancing his body. Marlow then escaped from Strohn and became the costumed hero known as the Destroyer, and attacked the Nazis from within Germany . Schmitt also provided his formula to Brian Falsworth who was also incarcerated at Strohn, he too was active in Germany as the Destroyer . Nazi operative Dr. Dragon attempted to dig a tunnel between Germany and the United Kingdom under the Channel, the tunnel project was a failure when it was blown up by Marlow in his identity of the Destroyer . 1942 In early 1942, Hitler called a special meeting of Axis leaders at his mansion in the Black Forest region. Hitler, Japanese leader Hirohito and Italian leader Benito Mussolini were interrupted by the German resistance fighters the Victory Boys who delivered a humiliating defeat to the Axis leaders . Later that same year, the Allied Forces air dropped comic books drawn by American artist Carl Burgos that mocked Hitler's regime, causing a serious blow to the German public opinion of their leader. In retaliation, Hitler sent an assassin to the US to kill Burgos, but he was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro . The Nazis also attempted to build underground munitions factories beneath the forests of Germany, this and the creation of the Stone Man were thwarted by the Destroyer . When the Nazis captured American commander General Spencer, he was tortured along the shores of Germany by Herr Demon but rescued by Captain America and Bucky . Also during this period a group of Allied Soldiers dubbed the Terror Squad were captured and placed in a Nazi concentration camp until they managed to escape and flee into Russia . 1943 In 1943, the region was visited by the super-natural being known as Madam Satan and the spirit of Attila the Hun. Madam Satan's master (a being claiming to be Satan) had claimed that he was responsible for Hitler's rise to power. Unimpressed with Hitler's progress with the war, he sent Madam Satan and Attila to Earth to replace him. They took over the Nazi army at one of Hitler's many homes along the German country side. However, they were both banished thanks to the intervention of the Destroyer . Shortly thereafter, Captain America and Bucky were captured by the Nazis and brought to a secret munitions factory somewhere in Germany. The two heroes broke free and with the help of enslaved French resistance fighters they destroyed the base and returned to the United States . Later a train carrying high ranking Nazi officials to Berlin was intercepted by the Destroyer (Marlow) and German war resister Louis Frankel. They stopped the train long enough for it to be destroyed in a British air raid of the area . Later the Destroyer assisted Free French resistance fighters in the city of Frankfort, by marking German munitions factories with luminescent paint for Allied bombers . Modern Age ----- Alternate Realities Earth-1218 Our reality. | PointsOfInterest = * Cities: ** Berlin ** Bonn ** Cologne ** Cottbus ** Dresden ** Hannover ** Landstuhl ** Leipzig ** Munich ** Nuremberg ** Telbeck ** Winzeldorf * Landmarks: ** Castle of Baron Christian Wagner | Residents = * Victor Creed (Sabretooth) * Daken * Raven Darkholme (Mystique) (as Raven Wagner and Leni Zauber) * Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) * Magneto's kinship * Markus Ettlinger (Vormund) * Hermann Goering * Dr. Wolfgang Heinrich (Doppelganger) * Adolf Hitler * Heinrich Himmler (Zyklon) * Joseph Goebbels * Baron Maximilian von Katzenelnbogen * Hans Knoblach (Ancestor of Jean Grey's family) * Eric Koenig * Julia Koenig (Warrior Woman) * Magda Lehnsherr * Magda Lehnsherr's mother, Anya * Maximus Lobo * Erwin Rommel * Johann Shmidt (Red Skull) * Werner von Strucker * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Otto Vermis (Hydra Supreme) * Baron Christian Wagner * Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) * Baron Heinrich Zemo * Baron Helmut Zemo * Baron Herman Zemo * Zemo ancestors * Other Germans | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany }} Category:Countries